


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but iits more platonic than anything, death mention, i dont live in a mansion so, if you squint theres maxwell x wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson gives up and Maxwell sees that as an opportunity. But, things happen...<br/>(I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING CUTE BC THERES TOO MUCH NSFW OK)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont live in a mansion and this takes place in a mansion so??? the descriptions might not be the best  
> the first chapter is more of a prologue than anything, which is why its short. the chapters get progressively more word filled because theres more to write about

Wilson laid on the cold, hard ground, breathing deeply. It was almost night, the warmth of the sky draining and being replaced by cold, cold, _cold_. Wilson wanted to sit by the fire and throw logs onto it, or grass, or anything that could burn and save him from the dark, but he couldn’t, because he didn’t have any of those things. He’d risked shaving his beard to put into the fire, but it didn’t last long, and now he was colder than ever.

He shivered, shaking, and started sobbing. He would die. he’d died again and again, but he would always come back to this hell. He wondered vaguely, what would happen if I stopped playing this game that bound me to life? What if I never make another move, and the rules had to change? Of course, it didn’t matter. Nothing changed.

Finally, the warmth was gone. The snow under him felt like fire, cold fire, not the good fire he loved and needed. It was terrible, like being stabbed, over and over again, but in that feeling there was relief. A soft coolness, that made his anxieties go away. He looked at the moon, which was rising. It was dark. He wouldn’t make it another night. He sobbed, and let out a single laugh. He’d given up completely. He didn’t scrounge around for something to burn this time, and this… It felt a lot better than the dread that fell over him then.

Sniffling, he lowered his head into his arms, and felt a soft feeling in his gut. He’d felt it before, and waited for the pain that would follow, harder than any hunger cramp or hound bite. It would come and then go and then come again, making it seem like, maybe it would stop, or maybe daylight was about to come, but he knew better than that now, and he accepted it. He felt his muscles untense.

He almost screamed at the pain. He squealed, feeling it inside of him, pushing out, out, out, and he saw a tiny movement in the night. His mouth opened and more wisps came out. He didn’t scream, but he cried, and he smiled. Another start, he thought, to try again.

He closed his eyes, waiting for pain again. It came, like being hit by a truck, but the truck had knives attached to it, and those knives were flaming hot, but at the same time cold, cold like ice that stabbed at him. But the pain… It was dulled, which had never happened before.

He realized he had stopped crying, but wisps still come from his stomach and back, and the deep exhaustion that came from death was still there, but… He didn’t hurt. What had happened? He was dying, he knew that, he fumbled with the idea in his mind, but why didn’t it hurt? How many times had he died like this? It always hurt, always, always, always. He didn’t wonder about it, and he couldn’t, because he was dying. He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, knowing faintly that it would be his last before he was revived again, and let the breath out. All at once, everything stopped, and Wilson couldn’t think.


	2. Chapter 1/2/2 pt 1???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write more but i wrote too much and its now in two parts  
> if u want, give me suggestions and reviews :0c

As he regained consciousness, he waited for his limbs to regain feeling and readied them for the feeling of the ground and the hot, unwelcoming warmth of the sun, but it wasn’t there. His eyes, still closed, did not burn from the sun's rays, and his body felt… Warm. Not warm like the sun beating down on him, forcing him to wake up, saying that they would leave soon and he would be left in the dark. It was soft, like blankets piled upon blankets, and the ground under him felt like the softness of a bed. 

He heard crackling. Was he in a forest fire? He had spawned in unfortunate situations before, but it didn’t feel like the hotness of an uncontrolled fire. If anything, it reminded him of his family's old home, sitting by the fireplace and drinking hot cocoa. He could almost smell it… It was so warm and soft, and he didn’t want to get up, he just wanted to sleep forever. And so he slept.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, a door was being slammed open. He sat up, eyes wide open. He saw a man. Tall, and very skinny, with a sharp, intimidating face. Wilson felt as if he’d seen the face before. The man had an angry expression on his face, which showed his almost sharp looking teeth. Wilson shivered, his teeth chattering, utterly afraid of the man in the doorway. Doorway? Wilson’s head snapped, looking around the room. It was a bedroom, and Wilson was, in fact, sitting in the bed. He realized he had fallen asleep in the bed. Was this the man’s room? Was that why he was angry?

“W-who are you? What do you w-want?” Wilson squealed, holding the blankets up to his face to try to hide his fear, but it wasn’t working. The man suddenly smiled, his teeth gleaming, and Wilson wondered if it was actually a man, or if it was a shape shifting hound, bent on trying to bite out Wilson’s throat. From what he’d seen, the odds were actually quite high.

“Oh, you don’t know who I am?” The man asked, taking his hand off the door knob. Wilson realized that he must have slammed the door open. “Even after I saved you from death so many times? Oh, Wilson…” The man said. Wilson’s head tilted. Saved him from death? But he had died so many times. This man had not saved him from anything. Unless…

“You… You’re the one… Bring me back to life, aren’t you?” Wilson suddenly felt anger, pouring into him like lava, making him hot in the inside, and the only way to cool down was to punch the man in the face. Wilson didn’t want help. He wanted to go home, and if that never happened, he wanted to at least be released from this terrible game.

“Oh, you’re so smart, aren’t you? Yes, I have been saving you from the dark, dark hands of death when you could still be saved, before your soul leaves your body.” Wilson grit his teeth. This man, whom he did not know the name of, was saying that he had saved Wilson. No, he had not saved Wilson. He had made Wilson’s life a living hell. What had Wilson done to deserve this? He thought for a moment.

“Where you… The one who made me make the machine?” Wilson asked quietly. The man nodded. That’s where he recognized the face. From when the machine activated, and did he know that voice from when he respawned? “Why… Why am I here?” Wilson asked, raising his voice.

“Well, I noticed you were running out of hope,” The man said, and Wilson remembered when he had accepted his death. “And if you lose hope, then it wouldn’t be very fun, would it?” Oh. It really was a game. Wilson thought that he was the only one seeing it as a game, and that everyone else saw it as life. But he knew now that this was a game, and one that he was losing. “So, why don’t we make a deal?” The man smiled.

“Look, last time you talked to me you basically sent me to hell, and I don’t even know you’re name! Why would I ever make a deal with you?” Wilson asked, staring at the man. The man looked back at him, smiling.

“Well, that’s why you’re here. If you accept the deal, you’ll be thrown back into the wild, but with a goal. If you can make the portal again, then you can stay here. I’ll be long gone. All you need to do is survive long enough to find the portal parts, and then you can stay here, for as long as you want.” Wilson thought for a moment.

“What, I get to stay in this bedroom?” He asked. The man laughed.

“No, this is just one part of what could be yours. There’s lots to see. You have a week to decide whether you want the chance of owning everything or…” The man snapped his hand, and Wilson understood. Right now, the latter was a good option, but he had yet to see everything.

“I’ll… Think about it.” Wilson said. If it was possible, the man’s smile widened more. 

“Okay, enjoy your stay!” The man turned out of the door. 

“W-wait! Aren’t you going to show me around?” Wilson squeaked, not wanting to be alone again after so long.

“No, but I will be around, if you can find me.” He said, still in the doorway. 

“Um… Can you tell me your name, before you go?” Wilson asked. He should know his host’s name.

“It’s Maxwell. See you, pal.” And Wilson was alone again.


End file.
